Stephanie Powell
Stephanie Grace Powell (née Crane) is Global Tech's newest Executive Vice President of Research and works for Dr. Dayton King. Like many of us, she is constantly wishing for more hours in the day. There never seems to be enough time to rush from an 80 hour work week to get home to her husband and children. She loves her career, but she cannot help but want more quality time with her family. It only gets worse every day, with the kids getting old enough to have their own lives, and Jim feeling ever-more disconnected from her. In her struggle to balance time between supporting her family financially, and emotionally, Stephanie has yet to figure out how to fix the situation. When Jim suggests combining Stephanie's research trip with the family vacation, she's all for it. After the plane they're on crashes in the Amazon, Stephanie finds herself moving at incredible speed. With her new-found ability, Stephanie finds that she can do everything, and still get home in time to take care of the family. Where did these powers come from? What might be the consequences of having them? These are the questions Stephanie is faced with, and she approaches the powers with caution, as the scientist in her is determined to discover their origin and protect her family. Powers and Abilities Super Speed - Stephanie has the ability to move at supersonic speed. This ability allows her to perform delicate actions such as performing household chores at an exceptionally high speed but also grants her the ability to run extremely fast. She has demonstrated the ability to run faster than the speed of sound and is capable of running one mile in approximately six seconds. Although, in the episode "No Ordinary Anniversary" it is written that Stephanie can run 10 miles in under 5 seconds (700mph+). At the end of No Ordinary Animal, Stephanie seems to fade slowly away running faster than she ever has before, and suggested by the name of the next episode ( No Ordinary Future ), she seemingly is going to time travel, making her run faster than the speed of light, probably by the effects of the serum she took. In the first episode, Katie suggests that the friction from the road, which under any normal condition would be far too high for anyone without Jim's powers to handle, is eliminated due to a kinetic shield of sorts around her. However, that is the only mention of this so-called shield, and it is never mentioned again. In the episode No Ordinary Future, it is stated she can finely adjust her speed, and throughout the series, it is shown she can stop on a dime, with no visible ill-effects. She has enhanced perception as seen in episode 3 (no ordinary ring) when she changed her blood sample without being seen by the guards and security camera (even after it was played at the slowest speed only a glitch at the blood case was seen) showing her perception is as fast as her running speed. *'Limitations - '''Stephanie's powers is partially in sync with her mind. As a result, she puts herself at risk when running at high speed since her reflexes sometimes are unable to keep up. She has also stated that when running at top speed objects such as road signs move by too quickly for her to read. Her kinetic vision also seems to remain the same, making it difficult for her to perceive from a side-view perspective her environment around her when traveling at top speed. In No Ordinary Brother, she failed to realize that Jim's brother was only several inches behind her right after she came out of high-speed. 'Accelerated Healing Factor - A side-effect of her super speed ability is a dramatically increased metabolic rate which lends itself to increase the rate at which her wounds heal. There are limitations and extent of her rapid healing as she was not able to fully heal when she contracted a staph infection after being injured by Lucas Winnick, but her wounds have been shown to heal fast enough to visibly close to the naked eye. Her increased metabolism has the side-effect of dramatically increasing her appetite. '''Time Travel - Stephanie can travel into the future for apparently a limited time period. She can run faster than time itself which allows her to time travel. Her body dissolves into thin air when time traveling and appears and disappears through a blue portal. Memorable Quotes Notes Category:Characters Category:Characters with Power's Category:Major characters